


Warren

by jensening



Series: Chasefield Adventures [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensening/pseuds/jensening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria is a little jealous. Max is a little amused. Warren is a little sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warren

"Oh, God, he has such a boner for you; it's disgusting."

Max watches as Victoria's face contorts in disgust as she stares at Warren, who's watching Max and Victoria with not-so-subtle interest instead of playing with Brooke's drone, which she is trying to force on him.

"Gross, Victoria." Max says, looking at her distastefully.

"Well, it's true!" Victoria looks back to Max. "He knows you're with me, what the hell is he doing looking like some sad little virgin puppy." She crosses her arms on the bench table, and rests her head on them neatly, pouting but trying to hide it. "It's just embarrassing."

Max gives a wide, cheeky smirk. "Tori, are you jealous of the attention he gives me?"

Victoria has enough pride to look indignant, and she lifts her head in rejection and scoffs. "Him? Please, he has no chance with you. I'm just fed up of having to get Samuel to mop up his trail of saliva. The guy is fucking drooling after you."

Max pokes at her arm gleefully. "I think someone's jealous."

Victoria rolls her eyes, but only half-heartedly, and it makes Max doubt whether she should be teasing. "Please, jealousy is ugly. I am not ugly."

"You're right about that." Max unfolds Victoria's arms and takes a reluctant Victoria's hand in her own, despite Vic's attempts to stop her. "And you also have nothing to worry about. Warren's nice and all, but I'm kinda – well, don't tell anyone, but I'm kinda seeing this person who I think is really amazing. I don't wanna mess it up."

Victoria gives a small smile. "Really?" she says. Her voice sounds small, and soft. Max realises she needs this.

"Oh, yeah. And, don't tell anyone –" Max leans in close. "but they're a girl."

Victoria's smile gets wider. "They are?" she says, trying to keep the curves of her lips from tilting further upwards.

"I know, it's scandalous. And, believe it or not, but they are the sweetest, cutest, funniest person at Blackwell."

Victoria caves now, Max sees it happen, sees her open up and smile a full-forced, beautiful smile, with no attempts to stop it, and her eyes gleam in happiness – and possibly satisfaction. "You sound very lucky." She says, her voice is playful.

Max just nods and kisses her hand. The two of them look at each other for a moment – the lover's look, the look of two people who see nothing but each other.

"Oh, and she's also pretty hot." Max finishes, crushing the moment in the palm of her hand.

Thankfully, Victoria only laughs. "You're pretty hot." Victoria says.

Max blushes. She actually blushes.

"Holy. Shit." Victoria says, before elaborating. "I've seen you blush before – I mean, you're an awkward mess sometimes, how could I not have? - but since we've been going out I've never once – you've had balls of steel. And now you're blushing! Because I called you hot! Maxine, you're too cute."

Max pouts. "Dooon't." she whines.

Victoria shrugs, smiles, leans forward, and gives her a long, public-safe kiss.

Max feels her heart pound at the look in Victoria's eyes. It's a mischievous look.

She watches, unable to stop (or just not wanting to?) as Victoria turns towards Warren, waves to him and watches as he tries to pretend he wasn't watching – he quickly looks away and rubs at the back of his head, and all Max can think is, really, Warren? That's the best you can do? – and then Victoria pulls Max into her by the neck of her shirt and plants a long, not public-safe kiss on her lips. It's rough and deep, with Victoria biting at Max's lower lip, sliding her tongue across it and slipping into Max's mouth before she knows what's happening, and then Max is suddenly thinking _Oh sweet baby Jesus_ when Victoria moans, deep, loud, husky. It's put-on, Max knows this, but the tingle between her legs is immediate.

And then Victoria is away from her, standing and holding out her hand. "Do you want to go to my room?" she asks, with bedroom eyes and everything. Max just nods enthusiastically.

She leaps from the bench, grabs Victoria's hand, and the two are rushing away immediately. "Bye Warren!" Max yells excitedly, watching as Warren's shoulders slump in the distance.

Max knows Victoria is smug, but for once she thinks she has every reason to be.

Poor Warren.

Lucky Max.


End file.
